


Take Everybody by Storm, Winter Storm

by llamalover2123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Plz give this a chance, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Guardians of Childhood, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Sanderson Mansnoozie, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Sarcasm, Student Jack, harry isnt much better tho, jack is fiesty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamalover2123/pseuds/llamalover2123
Summary: Jack Frost will take all of the students and staff at Hogwarts by storm, but he has his reasons.





	1. Ch.1

"Jack Frost! What a surprise! What brings you to my home?" the cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore greeted the immortal teen. Jack couldn't help but grin. These may be difficult times, but the kooky old man never left him without a smile.

"Well, Dumbly, I have a proposal," Jack offered while leaning gently on his staff. He really had to get his plan through to this man, hopefully, he would be able to save the children of Dumbledore's prized school.

"Is that so? Come on in, Jack," Dumbledore allowed the fourteen-year-old looking child into his home. Jack sat on the couch, cross-legged, and laid his staff across his lap. Dumbledore soon joined him and handed him a warm cup of tea. Jack gently held the cup in his hands and sipped at the tea. It turned cold as his lips touched it. Dumbledore sat across from him, eyes shining with knowledge.

"So, are you going to tell me about the plan you have come up with?" Jack raised an eyebrow but did not voice his thoughts. Was this guy in his head?" Jack smiled at the thought. He leaned forward.

"I want to go to school, not just any school. Oh no. I want to go to Hogwarts. Besides, extra protection, how could you say no?" Dumbledore beamed at the boy.

" I thought you'd never ask, dear boy."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sighed as he watched all of the kids filter around the station, saying their goodbyes to their parents. Dumbledore said that he wouldn't be joining them for school quite yet, and jack was okay with it. He sat, hidden in the branches of a tree, watching the commotion. Oh, he couldn't wait till he got to see Hogwarts again. Standing up, he held his staff tightly and a grin slipped onto his face. 

"Wind... take me home" the boy was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"North, I'm telling you, it's not that big of a deal. Hogwarts is the safest place-" Jack didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was being scolded again.

"If it iz zo zafe, why are you going to protect children?!" North exploded. Jack took a fearful step back before gaining his composure. He glared at North.

"If you're so worried why don't you come with me," it was meant to shut North up, figuring that the man didn't want to go to Hogwarts. But that obviously wasn't the case/.

"Fine! We vill! All of us vill!" North exclaimed and stormed off to tell Dumbledore. Jack stared at him, eyes and mouth opened wide. That did not go to plan at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week, all of the guardian's had their supplies and roles in mind.Each had already taken potions to make them look human and be visible, it was called  _Visibio humando_ (I have no imagination at all lmao) and it tasted awful. North and Tooth played as the foster parents and new professors. Sandy was the oldest adopted brother, Bunny coming in for the second oldest, then Jack was the youngest.

North's appearance had stayed the same.

Tooth wore a nice blue and green jacket with a pink shirt and blue jeans. Her shoes were white. Her eyes remained the same and her hair obtained the colors and patterns of her feathers.

Sandy had blond hair that stood up at some places. He wore a white sweatshirt with blue jeans and blue and grey sneakers. His golden eyes remained the same.

Bunny had brown hair with bright green eyes. He was wearing a grey longsleeved shirt and brown-ish jeans.

Jack had brown highlights in his hair and one of his eyes has turned a deep brown. He was still wearing his beloved blue hoodie, but he was also wearing blue jeans. Even in this form, he wouldn't wear shoes. Jack glanced at his friends and gave them a lopsided grin before picking up his staff.

"I think it's abou' time tha' Frostbite goes ta school," Bunny joked and nudged his little brother. Jack scowled at him before turning away. He grabbed his trunk and looked up at North. His eyes widened and he stepped back. Apparently, the potion had felt the need to shrink Jack, making him shorter. North laughed at that, as did Tooth and Sandy, and Bunny. Jack made a noise of frustration. North put a gentle hand on his back.

"Vell, Ve have a school to protect, yes?" North asked. Jack beamed at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Students! I would love to introduce your new assistant professors. They will be stopping in from class to class to help out. Professor North and Professor Tooth," Dumbledore introduced North and Tooth and the students applauded as they stood. Dumbledore motioned for the clapping to cease, and it did.

"Now, I would like to introduce their sons, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Emerson Bunnymund, and Jackson Frost. I expect that no matter where they are sorted, you will be kind to them *pointed look at Slytherin* all of you," Dumbledore said and clapped with the students as the three boys walked to the front. Jack was practically bouncing, resisting the urge to grab Bunny or Sandy's arm. By this time, they had figured out that Sandy could talk. Sandy laughed at Jack and nudged Bunny. Bunny took one glance at the kid and snorted. He wasn't wearing his robes right, first of all, he was wearing them like a cape, and he looked just about ready to explode. Bunny poked his shoulder.

"Oi, Frostbite, calm down before you explode," Jack only shot him a huge grin and looked at the front as they approached it. McGonagall stood next to a stool with an old hat seated on it. 

"Mansnoozie, Sanderson," she called out. Sandy smiled and walked passed Jack.

"Calm down, jack," he whispered as he passed. He sat on the stool. Almost instantly, the hat sorted him.

"HUFFLEPUFF FIFTH YEAR!" cheers.

"Bunnymund, Emerson," Bunny nudged Jack as he went by, throwing him a smile.

"SLYTHERIN FOURTH YEAR!" cheers. Jack smirked.

"Ha! I knew you were a big snake underneath all of that stuff," Jack yelled out to Bunny. Bunny glared at him and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Frost, Jackson," Jack practically skipped to the stool. His inability to sit still for long is about to be shown to the entire school. He had to climb on the stool because he was just barely shorter than the height to just sit on it. The hat sat comfortably on his head. 

' _hmm. Kind-hearted, like a Hufflepuff, like your brother. But wait, they aren't your real brothers'_ Jack began to get restless. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny noticed, and shared knowing glances as the boy began to kick his feet.

 _'Ah, you're Jackson Overland Frost, are you not?' **'** **yes I am** ' 'you're growing restless, yes?'  **'yes'** 'hmm, you are very smart as well' _Jack let out an over exaggerated sigh. He pushed himself off of the stool and began taking long strides back and forth. North sighed.

 _'Could be in Ravenclaw' **'that name sounds cool, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw RAVENCLAWWW'** 'hmm, full of energy' _Jack glanced at the worried faces on the professor and student's faces.

"Don't worry, he's just working it out, kind of fun actually," Jack grinned at everyone and made his way back to the stool. He climbed all the way on top and crouched like he would if he was on his staff.

_'Cunning, like Slytherin, but your heart is not in it' **'so that leaves-'**_

"GRYFFINDOR THIRD YEAR!"  ** _'thanks, buddy!'_** Jack took the hat off and gently handed it to McGonagall and jumped off the stool, then literally ran to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to a girl with bushy brown hair. He grinned at her happily. What can he say? He may have sneaked some candy into his system today. After that, Dumbledore started the meal. A boy with red hair began stuffing his face. The bushy haired girl stuck her hand out to Jack with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter *gestures to a boy with dark hair and eyes like Bunny, who was gazing at him curiously* and that's Ron Weasley *gestures to the redhead then brings her hand back to him* and you are...?" Jack's eyes lit up. Someone actually wants to know who he is!? He smiled wider and took her hand.

"I'm so glad you paid attention to Dumbledore, Hermione, but I'm Jackson Frost, call me Jack," he laughed at her perplexed face and assured her that it was okay.

"Frostbite," Bunny said from behind him, making him jump and grab his heart and whip around.

"Bunny! Don't do that!" Jack said breathlessly. Bunny ignored him and began piling food on his plate. Jack glared at him.

"I was getting there," he growled. Someone laughed from behind Bunny. Jack groaned.

"Not you too Sandy," Jack puffed out in frustration.

"How else are you gonna grow?" Bunny teased him and began putting more carrots on his plate, mumbling about eyesight.

"Besides, we know your habits, hey put some more meat on there," Sandy said seriously. Jack made a surprised noise and looked at the staff table to see North and Tooth laughing at him. Jack groaned and shoved Bunny away.

"That's enough, now go you big fat snake," Jack said with a hint of amusement. Finally, they both let him be. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and basically the whole school was looking at him now. He groaned and silently vowed to get them back. He quickly began to eat his food so he wouldn't get yelled at next time he ran into any of them. Everyone went back to their meals. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the students were dismissed from the meal, Jack, Bunny, and Sandy went to North and Tooth. Tooth smiled at Jack and quietly undid his cape and made him wear it right.

"Aw! But Tooth! It's much more fun wearing it like a cape!" Tooth simply smiled again.

"Jack, you're so adorable!" she finally gushed. Jack blushed and turned away. Bunny laughed and pulled him into a noogie. Jack grunted in displeasure. Sandy tried to get them to stop. 

"Children!" North laughed out. They all looked at him before he opened his arms. They all went in for a hug.

"Watch out for each other," "Don't forget to floss!"

"Masnoozie! C'mon!" Sandy waved goodbye and followed the group of Hufflepuffs out of the Great Hall.

"Bunnymund!" a Slytherin called Bunny. Bunny gave Jack a gentle punch in the chest before leaving. 

"North," Jack mumbled gently after noticing that the Gryffindors were no longer there. He wanted to get to hi dorm and hold his staff. Tooth and North looked around quickly before spotting three students talking to a man about North's size.

"Hagrid!" North called out. Hagrid looked over and saw North. His eyes lit up in recognition.

"North! Wha' can I do fer ya," he asked. North gently led Jack over.

"Those three are Gryffindor, yes?" North asked smartly. Hagrid nodded and Jack looked sheepish as the three students looked at him.

"My son Jack here doesn't know how to get to the common rooms, was wondering if they can show him?" North asked nicely. Hermione nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! See you for tea tomorrow Hagrid?" Hermione asked happily.

"Er, yes Hermione, and see if Jack wants to come too, maybe his brothers as well," Hagrid's black eyes looked at North. Hermione grinned and motioned for Jack to follow them. He did. The walk was mostly silent, Jack was examining the castle in awe. When they reached the common room, the events of the day finally set in, and he was so tired that he didn't even remember getting into bed, let alone the password.


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that the last chapter wasn't written good, but I wrote that at 3 AM, so yeah. I wrote this chapter three times already and accidentally lost them all. I hate myself for them xD. Here it issssss~

The next day, Jack was the first one awake. He was drenched in sweat and was panting.

1) Ever since the fight with Pitch, he's had awful nightmares.

2) It was  _so hot_ in that room.

Jack swung the blankets off of himself and made his way towards the showers with his clothes. He hid his staff under his blankets before leaving to take a shower. 

After the shower, he made his way back to the rooms, his robed tied like a cape once again. This time, he had tied the new tie around his head, his soaked hair sticking to his face. He was wearing another blue sweat shirt and jeans. North had made sure he was supplied with a lot of cloths when he became a guardian. Frost coated where they usually would, and he refused to wear shoes yet again. How else was the supposed to hear mother nature? When he finally came out of the bathroom, Ron and Harry were just waking up. Jack sat on his bed and quietly watched them wake up. Ron noticed him first, then snorted. Harry glanced over and suppressed a laugh. Jack grinned at them.

"Morning!" he smiled. 

"Why are you wearing the tie like that? Mcgonagall is gonna have your butt, you should wear it correctly," Harry tried to reason but Jack just grinned. Ron gave Harry a horrified look, thinking about how he sounded so much like Hermione.

"But where's the  _fun_ in that?" Jack asked quickly then grabbed his staff. He made his way to the common rooms and saw that it was empty. He slipped on to the couch and curled up. No use in getting lost in the school if he could have one of the others walk with him. He closed his eyes. Maybe a little sleep too?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he feeling okay?" a familiar voice asked. There was movement around him.

"Well, he was acting fine this morning," another one shot back.

"I bet it's his feet, where  _are_ his shoes," a voice that used the same motherly tone as Tooth questioned. Jack opened his eyes slightly but instantly shut them. it. was.  _BRIGHT._

"Are we gonna scold Jack some more?" he joked lightly and rubbed at his eyes. There was more movement and he opened his eyes. It was still bright, but he was gonna be a trooper. There, in front of him, was Hermione, Harry, and Ron. All of them wore a look of some weird emotion that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on. Kind of like when the guardian's found him sleeping in a tree.

"Are you okay? We should take you to Madame Pompfrey," Hermione said quickly. Jack waved her off and stood, clutching his staff.

"Nah, I feel fine, just a bit tired," he smiled then a look of realisation crossed his face. "uh, you guys know where the Great Hall is, right?" Ron snorted, Harry grinned, and Hermione looked happy.

So, Jack followed the trio out of the common room, trailing behind. Man, he missed giving snow to the kids at Hogwarts. Especially James and his friends.

"Oy! Potter! Got a new little birdie following in it's mommy's footsteps," an annoyingly pimpish voice yelled from the other side of the hall. Harry's shoulders squared.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Harry basically growled.

"Why, it's like little baby Frost can't even stand up for himself. What a loser," laughter was heard from the two bigger boys on either side of the skinny one. A shadow began to round the corner with speed. Make that two. Jack walked around the trio and in front of them, getting a full view on the kid who was yelling. Oh, this was so gonna be fun. Jack grinned at him. He stuck his hand in the kid's face, and with an overly fake voice, basically yelled.

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost, pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" the blonde boy looked perplexed. His eyes began to trvel from Jack's staff, to Jacks face, then back again.

"Give me that you filthy mudblood," the boy snatched Jack's staff and held it like he was going to break it. The trio behind Jack gasped while Jack flinched. It hurt when his staff was broken by Pitch, and it would hurt this time too. Jack's breath was caught in his throat. Just as the boy was just about to break it, a loud voice yelled.

"'Ey! What ya doin' wi' ma brother's staff?" it was Bunny. Jack let out a sigh of relief and looked behind the blonde to see Bunny, looking livid. The boy instantly clammed up.

"I was just, um, giving it back," the boy thrusted the staff into Jack's arms, making Jack lose his balance. Before he fell, a hand settled on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Sandy. 

"uh huh," Sandy said in a disbelieving tone. He leaned in the kid's face, a deadly look in his eyes. "don't ever mess with our little brother. Ever. Again," Sandy literally growled. The kid nearly wet himself and ran away. Jack turned to Sandy and just hugged him. Bunny was talking with the three behind them.

"If anything ever happens to Jack, just let us know. Jack, ah, he's a bit special," Bunny attempted. Jack's face was still burried in Sandy's chest. He was shaking. How close he had been to losing one of the only constant things in his life, for a second time. The tears were building. Sandy was hugging him back tightly and reassuring him that they were there for him.

"So, he's like, stupid?"

" _RON!_ " smack.

"No, he's not stupid. Jack was alone ever since he was five. We found him only two years ago and took him in. He's still sensative about these things and thinks he needs to go through life alone," Bunny explained better. Jack could feel the stares of the five people that were with him. It was stupid. He an immortal, he's been through worse. Yet, it was his staff, the only thing that has been constant in his life, mortal and imortal.

"Okay," Jack choked out softly. He was released from the grip of his brother and glanced at the group behind them. "Sorry," he mumbled. Bunny and Sandy shared a look of worry.

"Hey, what's got you worked up like this? Even in your worst you've never been like this," Bunny asked. Jack shrugged.

"Can't lose my staff," he resided to using the shortest answer possible. Bunny understood.

"Okay, just stay by these three," he said and the three nodded. Bunny began to walk past Jack. "Tooth wanted to talk after breakfast," he murmured. Jack nodded softly. Sandy and Bunny left to go to breakfast, deciding that Jack could handle himself from there. Jack turned to the trio with a grin on his face.

"Breakfast?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All throughout breakfast, the kids were staring at Jack. At first, Jack thought that the word of the bully got around, but then he remembered his tie and robes. He snorted out pumkin juice when he remembered, causing Ron and Harry to grin. Hermione shot him a disgusted look, which was replaced with sympathy as Jack grabbed his burning nose.

"Note to self," he started as he was walking behind Ron and Harry, next to Hermione. "Never have pumpkin juice come out of your nose," he finished with a smile. Hermione giggled. Jack suddenly remembere what Bunny said earlier.

"Uh, hey, I'll catch up with you later, gotta family thing," he gave her a gentle smile and went to the front of the hall, where his new family was waiting.

"Jackson Overland Frost! Get your tie on correctly this instance, and fix that robe!" Tooth said and instantly set to work on fixing the boy's outfit. She stopped suddenly, staring into his eyes.

"uh, Tooth?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Your eyes are two different colors," she whispered. Jack took a surprised step back/ Had she not noticed before? Tooth quickly got back to herself and began to make the boy dress properly. After that, they checked to see how they were all doing, in which Bunny and Sandy informed North and Tooth about the blonde kid. That earned Jack a glomping from Tooth. After the small meeting, and the promise to meet after every meal, the brothers were on their way to class, late. North walked them to class and since he was going to be in the divination class, he walked the others to class first When they entered the divination classroom, Jack felt his energy begin to drain. It was  _really REALLY_ hot in that room, and the perfumes made his head hurt. The students had tea cups in front of them. The professor turned to them instantly, her bug like eyes staring them down.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT" she screamed, pointing at Jack. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Well, if you insist, feel like I'm gonna die in here anyway," Jack mumbled and turned away.

"YOU OMEN OF DEATH" Jack completetly stopped. He was an omen of death... Pitch had thought so too.

"DONT TALK TO MY SON ZAT WAY!" North boomed at the scrawny girl. Jack put his hand on North's arm. He looked at him. Sweat was already coating Jack's face. North took one look at him, a glare a the professor, and led Jack out of the room. This day is already off to a  _great_ start.


	3. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these throughout the school day and finishing them at home. Enjoy.

By the time all of the other students made it to Transfiguration, Jack was sitting at a desk, well, more like on the desk, talking to North. One of the windows were open and a breeze filtered through the room. Mcgoganall was watching in her animigas form, amusement in her eyes as Jack waved his arms about. The boy always got excited when talking to another winter spirit. He was so excited that he didn't notice his three new friends come in. They noticed him, though. By the time they reached his desk he was standing on it, trying to reach North's eye level.

"-and then I would build a giant snowman army! It'll be so cool!" Jack exclaimed happily. North smiled at him and ruffled his hair. The younger spirit glared at him and flopped back into a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the desk. North picked the boy up by his arms and sat him on a chair. Jack grinned at him and finally turned to his friends.

"Hiii," he drawled out. North had taken him outside earlier to cool him off, now he was back to his hyperactive self. Ron and Harry looked at him in fear. Behind them, Hermione scoffed.

"Oh! Come on! You can't seriously believe that Jack is a death omen!" Hermione scolded them, looking frustrated. Jack raised his eyebrow at the boys, who sheepinshly glanced away. Jack grinned. Of course, he didn't expect people to  _not_ believe a professor. Oh, this was just too rich.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna bring death upon the nations because I like to wear my tie on my head," Jack snorted and ducked his head. He heard North's booming laugh. The bell rang and everyone easily found their seats. Once everyone was seated, class started. Mcgonogall turned into her human form, shocking Jack who awed at her.

"Aw man! That's so cool!" Jack exclaimed, begining to get up. He was almost instantly sat back down by North. That didn't surpress Jack's excitement though. Mcgogonall smiled at him warmly. She then adressed the rest of the class.

"I've never had a class who hasn't applauded my transformation, what's wrong?" Mcgonogall asked, eyeing North. North put his hands up quickly, a sign ofsurrender.

"I waz in here wiz Jack," North reminded her. 

"We were at divination," a girl confessed. Everyone's eyes travelled to Harry or Jack. 

"I see, who's dying this year?" Mcgonogall asked.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. Jack perked up.

"and I'm a death omen," he grinned at her. Mcgonogall smiled at him. She already knew that Jack was here to protect the school, not learn.

"Well, Professor T. decides that a student is going to die every year, they never do," Mcgonogall explained. Jack felt most of the tension leave the air. Finally relaxing a bit since the other kids came in, he leaned into the desk. "Now, wands out,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the lesson, and a lot of North having to make Jack stay in his seat, Jack was taking dramatically long strides bhind the trio. Every once in a while one of them would glance back and break into a smile. After a bit, Hermione strayed behind to walk with him. He bagan to walk normally.

"What is our next class?" Jack asked happily. Hermione smiled at him. 

"Care of magical creatures, with Hagrid," Hermione breathed out. Jack smiled brightly and put a little jump in his step. They get to go outside! When they made it to the class, only the Gryffindors were there. Hagrid was in front of his hut. Jack smiled as Hagrid made his way to the three. 

"Hi I'm Jack!" Jack said as soon as Hagrid was in front of him. The man was about as big as North! Hagrid chuckled.

"'ello Jack, I'm Hagrid," Hagrid said happily. Even though he knew the kid and him had met, he doubted that the kid really remembered, considering how tired he looked.

"I know! You remind me a lot of North," Jack grinned at him, eyes shining. Hagrid smiled at him. Once the Slytherin's joined, they began the lesson. Hagrid brought out some hybrid of animals, making Jack excited. Usually, when he was out spreading snow, only animals could see him. Almost instantly, all of the animals looked at him. Jack held his breath. They were beautiful. Before Hagrid could saw anything, a white hippogriff bowed at Jack. Jack instantly bowed back, recognizing the sign of respect. Hagrid was perplexed.

"Well, this has never happened before. Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, they usually wait for the other person or animal to bow first," Jack grinned at the Hippogriff who began to advance. Hagrid put his hand out to stop him. Jack was excited though and ran up to the animal quickly. He reached out and pet it. Hagrid stared, wide eyed. While Jack was petting the Hippogriff, Hagrid started the lesson. Jack felt the tension in the air and turned. Once he stopped petting the Hippogriff, it nuzzled into the side of his head. Harry was bowing to the Hippogriff, but it wasn't bowing back. Jack let out a low whistle, and all eyes, including the Hippogriffs's were on him. The one he was petting let out a low screech and the other one finally bowed to Harry. Jack smiled as Hagrid had Harry pet the one named "Buckbeak".

"I reckon they'll let you fly them now," Hagrid said. Jack could feel Harry's panic mixing with his own. Wind can't catch hime here, if he falls, he's gone. Harry seemed to think along the same lines, but Hagrid lifted him on the animal anyway. Jack was just begining to walk away when he felt huge hands under his armpits, swinging him onto the whit Hippogriff. Jack's breath caught in his throat, he was scared. The Hippogriff seemed to sense this and shook his head, ruffling the feathers against Jack's face. The main reason for Jack's panic was on the ground, not with him. His staff. He turned for Hagrid. All of the staff knew what Jack and the guardian's were really there for.

"H-hey, my staff," Jack tried to call but Hagrid didn't hear him, as he was already behind the two Hippogriff's. He set them off and Jack felt the wind hit his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around the Hippogriff's neck, minding the feathers. He remembered that one time he accidentally shifted Tooth's feather wrong and her wings reacted by flaring out at him. He pressed his face into the back of the neck and closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, the Hippogriff stopped moving. Well, stopped moving foward. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were lingering above a lake. The Hippogriff was able to smell his fear, so it stopped to help him control himself. Jack gently patted the back of it's neck.

"Okay, I'm okay buddy," he whispered. The Hippogriff made a noise of acknowledgement and began to fly, slower, again. Jack was able to keep calm and look at the scenery for a while. He could have sworn he saw a black dog in the woods though. When they landed, Harry was already there. Jack attempted to slide off the Hippogriff, but lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Ow," he groaned in a monotone way. He got up and grabbed his staff. The Hippogriff he was just riding nudged him in amusement. Jack glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you big snowball," he grumbled then broke into a smile. Hagrid was ushering the other kds to try and pet the Hippogriffs. The blond kid from earlier spoke up.

"I bet you aren't dangerous at all, if Potter could tame you and Frost could as well, I bet you're just a big softy you big ugly brute," Buck beak was fuming and Jack could sense it. Jack shot up from his position of resting against the leg of the Hippogriff and sprinted to Buckbeak to try and calm him down.

"Buck beak-" Jack started but was cut off by a very sharp pain across his cheek and chin, reching his shoulder. He heard the yell of the blond.

"ITS KILLED ME," he screamed. Jack looked over quickly and saw that the boy was cardling his arm on the ground. Hermione gasped and Jack looked down. His sweatshirt was ripped at the shoulder and blood was seeping through. There was droplets of blood falling on his chest.

"Oh," he said softly. The Hippogriff he was on earlier screeched and advanced towards Buckbeak. Hagrid was over there in an instant. Jack wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve, smearing it on his sleeve and face. He groaned.

"This is freaking lovely," he grumbled and looked at Hagrid, who was having troubles holding the white one down and away from Buck beak.

"Snowflake! Calm down," Hagrid yelled. Jack walked over to the distressed Hippogriff and put his hand on it's neck, accidentally smearing blood on it.

"Hey, calm down Snowflake, I'm okay, it wasn't his fault. Jack mumbled gently. Snowflake stopped instantly and nuzzled his forehead. Jakc, feeling faint, fell on his butt with a grunt. 

"Help me get Jack to the hospital wing, Harry, Hermione, Ron," Hagrid ordered. Jack looked up and saw that Harry and Ron were on either side of him. Jack stood up and almost fell over due to the dizzy spell. Ron instantly grabbed his arm.

"Hey, thanks," Jack slurred with a smile. Every time he lost any amounnt of blood, without his staff in hand, his body reacted badly. North had found that out the hard way.

"That's a lot of blood Jack, we should move quickly," Hermione said. Jack was quick to shush her as they started moving.

"I'm immortal! I need my staff," Jack yelled, then slumped slightly into Harry, who had grabbed his other arm.

"Jeez, you're light," Harry mumbled as he held the spirit up. Jack grinned at him. Ron left to retrive his staff and came back. He handed Jack the staff, and Jack put his weight on it.

"Thanks," he whispered, already feeling a bit better. "Lets go?" he slurred lightly still. The trio took him to the hospital wing, where Madame Promfrey instantly left the blond boy. She had different potions for Jack to drink. He drank the first one, a blue one, and he instantly cooled down and his pain ebbed away. He sighed and leaned into the pillows of the bed. Madam Promfrey came back from inside her office and gave Jack another potion. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were situated in the chairs around him. Jack felt himself get really tired.

"I contacted North, Tooth, and your brothers, Jack. I need to take off you sweatshirt, okay," Jack only hummed as he was trying to keep his eyes open. He felt his sweatshirt come off and gasps of surprise were heard. He felt someone prodding at his shoulder and he looked down at it. He winced as he saw the gash.

"That looks lovely," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. The doors opened and Tooth ran in.

"Jack! Oh, Sweettooth, why do you continue to do this. Look at your face! This is worse than the yetis!" Tooth hysterically glomped Jack who was feeling more awake. "And goodness Jack! Eat something! Did Pitch give you these old scars! Oooh I should have given him more quarters!" Tooth basically growled. Jack blinked at her. Who knew that Tooth can be so embarrassing. Jack shrugged. Tooth sighed loudly and turned to the other three and began talking to them. Next time the door opened, North, Bunny, and Sandy walked in. Madam Pomfrey was cleaning Jack's blood off his face. North put a giant hand on Jacks uninjured shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jack?" North questioned. Jack nodded and leaned into the hand. Bunny sat on the edge of his bed while Sandy sat on the ground. Everyone was quiet for a while until Jack hissed in pain when Madame Pomfrey scrubbed over a particularly deep spot.

"I gave you a pain potion, it shouldn't hurt, dear," she mumbled, concerned. North spoke up.

"Pain remedies only work for short while wiz Jack," he explained. Madame Pomfrey looked shocked.

"You handle pain very well. I don't know whether to be impressed, or worried," she said gently, and began scrubbing softer. Jack just grinned at her. By the time she was done, Jack was so restless that he was about to jump out of the window. He had bandages on his shoulder and across his cheek and chin, because North reminded Madame Pompfrey that Jack would be one to reopen a wound. Jack was skipping down to the dungeons with Tooth, who was dropping him off so he wouldn't be in trouble. When they opened the door, Jack instantly felt the tension. This, was a very draining day for his fun. The professore was already sneering at him. Tooth left and Jack sat n the back, by himself. All of the other kids got to work and Jack watched. The professor stalked over to him.

"Jack Frost," he drawled. Jack looked up, clutching his staff tighter.

"Snape!?" Jack whisper yelled. Snape sneaked him a smile. Jaimie Bennett wasn't his first believer, Snape was.

"What, are you doing back here," he said dangerously. Jack shrugged and gestured around.

"My job," Jack joked. All of the students gaped at him. Nobody talked back to Snape.

"Obviously," he said stiffly and turned away to walk to the front of the class. Jack grinned and laid his head on his desk. Severus had grown up nicely. Which was nice, considering his childhood. Jack easily zoned out, his mind and body tired with the day's events. Yes, today was beginning to look like a very tiring day


End file.
